


Third to Speak

by jakobamy



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mute!Katniss, Wordsmith!Peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakobamy/pseuds/jakobamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess hasn't spoken in ten years. Her father, the king decides to offer her hand in marriage to any prince who can make her talk. Will she crack under words, songs, jewels, beautiful clothes or glitter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third to Speak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters. All rights belong Suzanne Collins.

This fic is inspired by an Omani Folk tale.

The Unspoken Choice

Once upon a time in the land of Panem was a beautiful young maiden. She had hair the colour of ebony and a very appealing shade of olive for her skin. Her eyes was said the be the colour of mecury and reflected everything like mirrors. Her father, the King, had set his mind to marry her and many young men wanted to. For, whosoever did would inherited the kingdom. But the king's daughter had but one flaw; she refused to speak. She had not spoken since her mother's death a high 12 years ago. It was said that she had a beautiful voice to complement her features.

One day, the king announced that he would give his daughter's hand in marriage to anyone who enticed her to speak. If anyone tried and failed, he would remain a servant to the princess. This decree was sent out to twelve surrounding districts.

in another district there lived a king with his three sons. Their names were Bannock, Reynaldo and Peeta. All three boys were of similar stature and height but different in their own way. Naturally, he wished that one of his sons would marry the princess. So he gave his oldest a fine ship filled with gifts, spices and bid adieu to him saying

"The moment the princess will lay eyes on you, she will find her tongue. Go and may the odds be ever in you're favour."

The eldest princes was confident that the princess would love. After all he was tall, handsome, strong and brave. He had eyes blue as the ocean and sand coloured hair and was the stockiest of his brothers. He was brave and very agile in combat. He had brought great honour to his family.

He hoped on his boat and traveled three days to get to his destination. There he appeared and bowed down to the princess. She said not a word and he offered her jewels and brooches, sweets and beads, silks and satin. Yet she didn't make a sound. He preened, he promised he would get the moon if she so desired it. But she would not speak.

When the first prince did not return, his father the king decided to send his second son. Just like his brother, the second son was tall, lean, strong and brave. He had many conquest at his name and his voice was sweeter than honey and beautiful as the sunrise. "I'll woo easily" he said with a cocky air.

His father also gave a magnificent boat filled with gifts. Prince Rye sailed the three days to his destination and once he arrived he began to sing beautifully. His voice filled the courtyard and everyone stopped to listen. He smiled when he saw her, then proceed to tell beautiful tales. But even though she liked the songs and the tales, she still would not speak. The prince was then ordered to to remain in the kingdom and serve the princess.

The King's third son, whose name was Peeta, asked his father if he could follow his brothers footsteps and chance to woo the princess. Unlike his brothers, Peeta was well liked, kind, and generous to the poor. He was of medium built with sturdy shoulders and large hands. Of the three brothers he had the deepest blues eyes and a mop of wheat coulured unruly curls adorning his head. Most of his time was either spent indoors baking and sculpting or helping the poor, so naturally he had very fair skin.

But the king refused saying " She won't like you for you do not carry a tune, you do not have the handsomeness as your brothers. You are not brave nor bold. All your life you have been pursuing silly affairs like painting, sculpting and baking. The princess could never love you."

But Peeta begged his father's adviser and the king and queen f to change their mind and left him go. The advisers, especially the queen,said to the king " Give him a chance; if he doesn't return, it will be better for us. You will never have to worry about him and how is wasting his life. "

And so the king agreed to send Peeta to see the princess. But he only have him a small sack of money and a tiny boat, just big enough for two people. Before he left the king bid him luck but the queen said nought for she thought he would never succeed. He then embarked on his vessel and journey to Panem.

When Peeta approached the princess, her father was not impressed. Not only did the young man had no money he also had no gifts and his talents were considered poor.

"You do realise" said the king " that you must make my princess speak within the day if you would like to keep your freedom."

"I do understand" he said, but requested to go to the grand meeting room were the people were.

There he greeted everyone in his warm charming manner. His lopsided grin, made most maidens in the room faint. And unlike his brothers he did speak only with the princess but to the audience too. When the princess saw him the first she notices was the shade of his eyes.

"I have a question" he said to the audience "And whoever answers the question correctly will earn a great deal of money.

"We are listening!" the people said, and they moved in close.

And so he starts with a riddle" Three brothers own a farm. The first rottatiles and plows the land. The second brothers chooses and sows the seeds. And the third one waters the land continually. Who owns the property? "

Everyone was pondering the answer. Shouldn't they all own it? But before anyone could formulate an answer the princess lept from her throne and said" the one who waters it! "

ore anyone else could say a word, the princess cried, "The brother who waters it!"

When the king heard this, he turned pale. He could not believe his ears. "Unfair. You may not marry my daughter, but I will give one more chance and one more day to make her speak. And this time you can no use a trick.

Peeta agreed. The next he presented himself in front of the kings court, they assembled in the meeting hall. Was everyone was assemble he began to speak

"Once there was three brothers who seeked the hand in marriage of a princess. The first had a telescope, the second had a magic carpet and the third brother had a magic healing apple. When the brothers looked into the telescope they saw, from far away, the princess dying. Quickly they jumped on the carpet and went to the princess. The third son have her his some of his apple. After she took the first bite, she was instantly healed. Who saved her life?"

Princess Katniss cries out " The one who gave her the apple!"

The king was mystified, but he could no longer refuse his daughter's hand in marriage.

"I will marry the princess," Peeta said "but I also want to sail back to my own land and take my brothers home and marry her there."

The king agreed and the following day Peeta and his princess, with his brothers, boarded his small boat and sailed home. During the voyage the older brothers plotted against the youngest and threw him overboard.

When they reached home, the king was overjoyed to see his eldest sons and the beautiful the princess was crying.

The brothers continued their journey without looking back. When they arrived home, the king was overjoyed and excited to see his eldest son and the very beautiful princess. But one thing was amiss; the princess was crying.

"Why are you crying? " he asked. " You can marry one of my brave sons!" He exclaimed proud if his sons. She shook her head saying " I loved your youngest son, the one with the riddles and paints. I loved Peeta."

The king looked at her in pity and said that he will let her morn Peeta and after a while she could choose to marry on of his sons.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the sea, the dolphins heard Peeta's cries and rescued him.

They carried him on their backs and quicker than lighting they brought him back to shore. When the villagers of Peeta's saw him come out from the sea, they cheered saying " Kind Peeta is back, he came back for his princess!"

Inside the castle, the princess heard the cries and went to the window; there she saw the people shouting for joy at her beloved's name. When she saw him she ran from the castle towards the sea and lept in his arms. She hugged him fiercely afraid he would leave.

"You came back" she said.

"I would never leave you my princess. You'll always be in my heart."

"I love you"

He then leant in and kissed her passionately.

Peeta's father and his brothers looked upon that moment and finally understood that no amount bravery, silks, jewellery and songs could come between true love.

The following week was full of celebrations. The youngest prince married his princess at sunset, his favourite time of the day, and all through the night dancing, drinking, and eating was in full swing. After a while, the young couple retired to their chambers for more privacy. There they let their love consume and take over their bodies. After being spent, they laid back and said at the same time "I love you for who you are and will always love you."

As they laid their heads to rest, a smile crept on the princess' face; she had found her happily ever after.

In the morning when he woke he admired her body. A few minutes later she stirred.

"Did last night really happen" he whisperd

"Yes"

"You love me real or not real?"

And in that moment, without any hesitation she answered "Real Peeta, very real."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt a fan fiction. Please leave comments and reviews and constructive criticism.


End file.
